20 ways to annoy the Naruto guys
by Pure-Rose-Kunoichi
Summary: title says it all, minor pairings. If you do anything, i won't be resposeable for your injeries or life
1. Neji

**20 Ways to annoy the Neji Hyuga**

1- cut a chunk of his hair off

2-fall asleep whenever he says 'destiny'

3-line all his presents with lead

4-call him Neji-chan (what? His hair's so long there won't be much of a difference!)

5-tell him that you just spoken to destiny and tell him he and Tenten are meant to be (heart)

6-Tell him Lee managed to squeeze out some ninjutsu

7-watch him go and verify it and laugh when he finds out it's not true

8-when he starts his destiny speech read manga

9- when he's done ask him to repeat it

10-while he's repeating, read manga

11-do 8,9 and 10 for six hours

12-watch him freak when he finds out he missed training with Tenten

13-laugh in his face for not watching the clock

14-when Tenten turns up to scream at him for ditching practice, tell her some branch Hyuga is in love with her

15-watch him blush

16-take a picture and show it to Hiashi, Hanabi, Hinata, Team Gai, and Hizashi's dead spirit

17-not done? Show it to everyone in Konoha

18-make him read all the NejiTen fanfics here

19-send Tenten red roses and say their from Neji

20-run for dear life


	2. Naruto

**20 Ways to annoy Naruto Uzumaki **

1-tell him Sasuke's back

2-watch him run around the village calling Sasuke's name

3-when he asks you for money for Raman, give some to him

4-make him pay back with interest

5-replace his leaf headband with a sound headband and see how long it takes the little dumbbell to notice

6-tell him that the Raman shop is closing for good

7-when he goes and protest, laugh

8-get Tsunade to give him a mission to babysit Hanabi...

9-when he's doing that get Hanabi to chat all day about him and Hinata

10-when he finally get the guts to tell her to shut up, have Hanabi cry and watch him panic

11-tape it and show everybody in the show (dead and alive)

12-hire Sasuke to act like him all day

13-lock him in a room with Shino

14-tell him from the other side of the door that you lost the key

15-watch him scream his butt off

16-now tell him you found a key but it was the wrong one

17-for his birthday, give him a alarm clock that says "wake up dobe" in Sasuke's voice

18-tell him that if he breaks it, he'll have bad luck for the rest of his life

19-when he breaks it tell him that Tsunade wants him and Shino on a mission

20-Make him listen to Neji's destiny speech


	3. Sasuke

**20 Ways to annoy Sasuke**

1-tell him his hairdo looks like a chicken

2-tell him Itachi's back

3-when he asks where is he, tell him he's in the hot spring

4-watch him look all over the place and laugh when he sees Itachi isn't anywhere

5-watch him hesitate to go into the women's room

6-when he takes a step in scream PERVERT

7-when he's going to to laundry, slip a red shirt in his white clothes

8-watch him freak at the pink stuff

9-steal all his other clothes

10-destroy them

11-watch him decide another no-win situation, wear the pink stuff or nothing

12-if he wears the pink stuff take a picture and send it to Itachi

13-if not well...don't do anything

14-when he's on a mission decorate his room with girly stuff

15-when he comes back blame it on Naruto

16-watch Sasuke do what ever

17-for his birthday, give him a Itachi Barbie doll

18-tell him if he breaks it he'll have bad luck forever

19-when he breaks it, get Tsunade to tell him he's going to Vegas for a year

20-watch him get drunk and laugh when he loses all his money


	4. Shino

**20 ways to annoy Shino Aburame**

1-spray anti-bug on him

2-steal his sunglasses

3-call him "bug-boy" when he least expect it

4-ask him over and over again whats the difference between a moth and butterfly (just to annoy him, you know the difference!)

5-slip laughing medicine in everything he is going to eat

6- when he try to talk to you say "keep a distance, I don't want your head lice"

7-maximize the size of a spider by 100.000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 times and run by him screaming "THERE'S A SPIDER IN MY BATHTUB, GET RID OF IT FOR ME, SHINO!"

8-laugh when he sees the monster

9-see how he deals with it

10-maximize the size of a mosquito 100,000,000 times bigger than the spider and do the same thing

11-something that big will even freak Shino out

12-take a picture of his expression and show the picture to Naruto

13-watch Shino scare Naruto for laughing

14-lock him in a room full of bug-eating creatures (film everything that happened)

15-tell him from the outside that you lost the key

16-watch his reaction

17-when he looses his cool let him out

18-show the tape to Naruto

19-watch Naruto tease him

20-make him listen to Neji's destiny speech


End file.
